Yami's B-Day
by DarkAngelBattis
Summary: it's Yami's Birth Day and he's getting an present he'll never forget xD Crappy summary! my first fanfiction ' one-shot YamiXAnzu NO FLAME!


**Hii everyone! :D ok so this is my first story so please no flames! I am sorry if my English grammar isn't that good ^^' TT_TT**

**I'm writing this one-shot basing on a pic I have drawn ^^' you can find me on dA ( deviant art) as NattisloveManga ^^ ok so this one-shot will be basing on my pic that I made for Yami's B-Day x3 and yeah... a****nyways here's the link to my pic :D - **** gallery/34045376#/d4tcx6f**** :D****…..an pretty old pic… and crappy one as well -_-**

**ok on with the story!**

**I owe nothing but the idea of the story xD**

**Yugioh © ****Kazuki Takahashij**

**Story © Me :D**

***With Anzu***

A young beautiful dancer with chocolate hair to her shoulder and azure eyes was humming happily while fixing her present for the pharaoh.

Today the 18th of mars was the birth day of the 5000 (a/n: or he's over 3000 years old...I don't remember xD ) years old pharaoh named Atem ( a/n: but he wanted everyone to call him Yami, since he liked that name better).

They had both been going out with each other for only a week at this day 18th of mars, the day of Yami's Birth Day.

The girl blushed slightly at the thought.

'I can't believe that it's been a hole week already...time sure passes by fast...it feels like it was just yesterday we confessed each other's feelings...' she thought with a smile on her lips and her cheeks painted by a light blush.

Anzu looked at the clock on her night table that showed 05:20 pm.

The girl flew up!

'OMG! It's really that late already! ahhhh! I need to get ready!...I'm supposed to be at Yami in about 30 min.!' she screamed in her head and finished the last thing on her present for Yami.

Anzu got dressed and finished her make up.

She were a beautiful black shirt that showed her shoulders slightly and reaches down just to cover her chest. Under the shirt she had a blood red line that went down to her hips followed by a pair of black jeans shorts and black leather boots.

She let her chocolate hair fall down freely to her shoulders while she was wearing some light make up.

She looks at her reflection in the mirror one last time before she grabed her present and went downstairs and started walking to the party.

*At the party*

Yami sat on the couch thinking about a certain brunet when Jounouchi went to over to Yami.

"Ey! What's up with tha long face?" he said looking at the ex-pharaoh Yami turned his head slightly to look at the blonde teen.

"oh! I get it! You miss Anzu! sheez Yami!...She will be here any minute now so cheer up! It's your birth day after all!" he said with a big grin on his face.

He sighs and smile little at his friend

"I guess you're right... by the way Jonou?!...am I...am I really that obvious?" the ex-pharaoh ask him with a blush coloring his cheeks.

The teen gives him a big smile and nodded trying not to laugh at his friends funny face, but fails and starts laughing and pats his back.

"Yupp you sure are that obvious...and com'on! you two have just been dating for a week!" the teen said and his smile turns into a smirk.

"I bet you have make out with her **a lot **already!" she said smirking.

Yami just looks down, his face flushed

"...no...I...we haven't even kissed yet..." he said, his face still flushed.

The teen just looks at his buddy in surprised.

"**YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED HER YET!**"he yelled at the ex-pharaoh.

"Not so loud you idiot!" the pharaoh hissed back at his friend

"Oh! Sorry bout that pal... but really! you haven't kissed her yet?!" he said while Yami just shook his head slightly in embarrassment.

The teen just sigh, then smirked at his friend

"But you better do it or you'll lose...the game between you two" he whispered to the ex-pharaoh knowing that he would nap on this.

Yami's head shoot up and looked at his friend desperately.

"I never lose a game!" he said and got up when the doorbell rang

"Ah! That's probably Anzu!" he said looking at him friend.

"Then what are you waiting for pal?! Go meet ya girl!" he said and grinned.

Yami nodded and went to open the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

His jaw drooped. It really was Anzu that came... and in Yami's eyes she looked stunning.

"Ermm...hii Yami...I'm sorry if I'm late hehe " she said blushing little then took in what he was wearing.

Yami had a black line that almost looked like it was made out of leather.

He was wearing dark blue jeans pants with some belts on and his leather necklace.

'... O/O...god! he always look so good in black...ok snap out of it Anzu!...and his muscles...gaaahhh! Snap out of! /' she said in her head

Yami snapped out of his thoughts "ah! Anzu hey! Come in!" he said and stepped aside so that she could get inside.

"...ehh...thanks...ehhhh..." she stood and faced him while she hides her present from him behind her back.

"ermm...h...Happy Birth Day Yami" she said and blushed little

"ah...thank you Anzu...but don't I even get a hug?" he asked and looked at her hopefully.

"...you don't have to ask that!" she said and throws her arms around his neck, while he moved his arms around her waist.

"Okay you two LOVE BIRDS! Common! The party's in here!" they heard Joey shout and they both started to blush.

They pulls away from each other slightly but one of his arms never left her waist.

They walked into the living room to all their friends, and the party.

Jonou and Honda was busy fighting over the food.

Mai and Shizuka was giggling together as they watched Jonou and Honda over at the food.

"Geez! Boys and their stomachs" Mai said with a slight sigh and Shizuka only laughed.

"I….I think we should….go in…before all the food is gone" Anzu whispered to Yami, who chuckled at this.

"Sure" he answered her and they went inside to the Party.

An hour or so passed and everyone had really fun and enjoyed themselves.

"OKAY! TIME for the PRESSENTS!" Jonou shouted after a while.

They smiled and nodded and gathered around Yami so he could open his presents.

"I was serious! You all didn't have to get me a present!" Yami said with a smile to them, but they just smiled to him.

"okay pal! Open mine and Honda´s first!" Jounou said with a grin. Yami just chuckled and did so.

He opened it and saw two tickets for an rock concert and an card. He opened the card and read it:

"Happy Birth Day Yami!

Two tickets for the next concert… we thought you might wana take your girl out as well!

Jounouchi and Honda."

Yami looked up at them and smiled.

"Thanks you two!" he thanked them and smiled back to them with a light blush on his face.

They keep opening all the presents while they all laughed and so on~.

"Everyone….I can't really say how happy I am to have such great friends! But you didn't have to get me anything…but thank you all of you!" Yami said smiling gratefully at them all.

"a…ano…..Y….Yami-kun?" Anzu asked shyly her face slightly flushed.

_Yami-kun?_ Yami thought blushing lightly.

"Yeah Anzu…what is it?" he asked smiling to her, which only caused him to blush even further.

_Oh RA! She's just TO adorable when she's blushing!_ He thought.

"a…ano…..h…Happy Birth Day Yami-kun!" she said and gave him her present. Her face still felt like it was on fire!.

Yami only smiles and took the present.

"Thank you Anzu! But you didn't have to!" he said and then leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"just that you're here is enough as a present…." He whispered into her ear while smirking….which cause her to shiver. God how she LOVED when he did that!

He chuckled slightly and opened his present and just stared at it.

Inside the present was a lot of notes with her handwriting saying:

"_Happy Birth Day Kisses~_

_/Anzu~__**" **_it stand with hearts on it as well.

He picked them up and just stared at them. There must have been over 20…..she had lost count on how many she made!

First he just looked up at her then at the cards then her again before smirking to her. That smirk that always cause her hole face to burn up in a deeeeeeeeeep blush!.

"a….a-a-a-an-ano….y…Yami-kun…..w…what…d…do you th-" was all she could say before her jumped on her and started to kiss her using the tickets he got!

"MGHHHFFFF! " you could hear Anzu moan melting by all the kissing.

Everyone just laughed then Yuugi ran to get an camera and take a photo of them.

"I'm so going have use of this later" he giggled to himself as they kept making out!

So! There you got my first fanfiction! |D

Please NO FLAMES!

I know it's KINDA crappy -.-' but it's my first fanfiction xD

Well tell me what you think :D

And you can find me here on deviantart :


End file.
